Guardians
Guardians are a species of humanoid that inhabit The Embassy. Description Guardians are large creatures of humanoid/avian appearance. Typically, they have massive wings that are longer than the lengths of their own bodies, and large areas of their forms are covered in fur, feathers, or scales. On most individuals, the lower half of the body is covered in fur (or feathers, scales, etc.) and so are the arms and top of the head. Guardians are born with four eyes each. The most common eye color is red of various shades. These eyes are almond-shaped and lack a pupil. The four eyes point inward towards the center of the skull, creating an 'x'-shape which takes up most of the face. Although Guardians have mouths, they are hidden from view most of the time in a "seam" that crawls down the center of the face, dividing it in half. They do not use their mouths to speak (they emit sound waves from a tiny hole on their head to talk) but do use them to eat and drink. When the mouth is opened up fully, it stretches to opposites sides of the face to reveal sharp fangs, a forked-tongue, and excessive amounts of saliva. A Guardian's smile is the last thing those who come across it will see, since they only ever fully open their mouths out of agression. Size and Build - The average height for Guardians is around ten feet tall. For most, the majority of their height is due to their long legs. Their wings also reach a few inches above the head, adding to their height. There is no set or standard build for Guardians, but the majority of the members of the species are tall and slender. Many have well-developed musculature, especially around their legs and wings. However, this is not to say that there are no short, chubby Guardians anywhere. Guardians do not gain or loose eight based on their pattern of food consumption, but merely eat for the enjoyment of the activity. Color Variations - The color of their skin and fur varies greatly, but most Guardians have a limited color palette. On occasion, their fur may be multicolored, but the standard is solid colors. Their fur is typically dark in color, with black and grey being the most common. However, some were created with brightly colored fur, and a few were even created with white fur. The skin of guardians are earth-tone colors, though those with brightly colored fur may have brightly colored skin as well. Distribution and Habitat Guardians only reside in the Embassy, and are the location's only permanent inhabitants. Some may venture outside their home for short durations of time, but tend to keep themselves hidden and secretive from other organisms elsewhere. Behavior Social Activity - Among themselves, Guardians are social creatures. They enjoy conversations with each other, especially when it involves how someone else has failed to do their "job" correctly. Many like to gather around a given work-space and chat as they manage the Gates around the multiverse. When away from home, Guardians are quiet, secretive individuals. They prefer to remain out of sight when visiting an alien world, and avoid communication as much as possible. Typically, when a Guardian is seen outside of the Embassy, they typically have someone "to take care of." This form of "care" varies from a simple conversation to gather information, to a brutal execution of a being tampering with the Guardians' control over the gates. Guardians do not reproduce. Every member of their species was created when the Embassy was formed by an unknown entity. They do not question their origins, since most of them are consumed by the work they were created to do. Although they do not reproduce, some members have found some spare time to form romantic relationships. Diet - Although they do not need to eat or drink, many Guardians love any form of caffeinated food. When they run out of snacks, they send someone to go and find some more in a universe where caffeine is common in edibles. Trivia *Guardians are commonly mistaken for Angels or Demons. Since many are too shy to clear up the fact that they are actually Guardians and not a member of those two species, they just nod their head when referred to as such. Category:Species Category:Original